


Not So Boy Next Door

by lhjnll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhjnll/pseuds/lhjnll
Summary: Troy and Michael get friendly in detention.Tagged underage because they're in high school. Just being safe :)
Kudos: 8





	Not So Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut with a half a plot.  
> I've been writing this story since high school and its finally finished! I hope you all enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

RING went the late bell and all she could think was "Shit, I'm late!" and "Mr. Johnson is gonna kill me!"

She raced down the corridor of Greenwood High towards her AP English class. Barely making it there without falling on her face. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Johnson. It won't happen again, I promise." Troy stuttered, out of breath.

A small scowl flashed across her teacher's features before he responded. "Take your seat, Ms. Rouge. Try to be on time for my class."

"Yes sir." she mumbled, scurrying to her seat.

Mr. Johnson moved to the front of the room and began his lesson on the book they've been reading: "The Bluest Eye" by Toni Morrison. She zoned in and out of the lecture, picking up bits and pieces of what her teacher was saying. 

"To a large degree, The Bluest Eye is about both the pleasures and the perils of sexual initiation." Mr. Johnson started, "Early in the novel, Pecola has her first menstrual period, and toward its end she has her first sexual experience. We are told the story of Cholly's first sexual experience, which ends when two white men force him to finish having sex while they watch. The fact that these experiences are humiliating and hurtful shows that sexual coming-of-age can be a dangerous thing."

Troy's hand rose slowly into the air. "Umm, Mr. Johnson. I don't think that's right." she muttered, trying to piece together her thoughts.

"Care to explain?" he sighed, raising one eyebrow and setting down his book.

"I just think that you're putting a lot of the blame on the kids instead of the parents. I mean, in the novel, the parents carry a lot of the blame for their children's traumatic sexual coming-of-age experiences."

"Is that so?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I mean if you're going to explain it, you should maybe explain both sides and not just one." she explained.

Mr. Johnson scoffed at her comment. "So now you know more about this book than I do?"

"No? I’m not-" she responded confusedly.

He cut her off, swaggering over to the girl's desk. "Then why don't you come up here and teach this lesson for me, since you’re full of wisdom today."

"Mr. Johnson, you’re blowing this out of proportion! I was just saying-"

"Saying that you're smarter than me because you read the book's synopsis from wikipedia?! I could have you suspended for plagiarism! Get the hell out of my classroom!" the older man fumed. 

"Mr. Johnson! You don't have to curse at her!" The chaos in the room was halted by a voice cutting through all the noise.

"Mr. Smith,” he snapped, “Do you have something to add?"

"I just think you're being unfair, sir. She was only trying to help. Plus, isn't literature supposed to be up to the interpretation of the reader? I don't think she should be chastised for her take on the story." the boy responded.

The heated English teacher inhaled deeply through his nose and turned to face the children, "Well since both of you are full of opinions, you can help me go over tomorrow's lesson in detention."

"No!" They both protested.

"That's the end of it! Be back in this room at the end of the day or I will see to it that you are both suspended." Mr. Johnson said, walking back to his desk to resume the lesson.  
Both Troy and 'Smith' -she called him because she didn't know his name- sunk into their seats, exchanging a quick glance before turning their attention back toward the lesson.

The rest of her day drug along. The only remotely stimulating thing that happened was in Music class where she noticed Michael chatting with the teacher about some assignment.

She took the time to actually look at him - and also appreciate that they had more than one class together - then. Tall, chocolate brown skin, brown eyes framed my thick rimmed glasses, captivating smile, and from the showcases she can remember, he has a really nice voice. She wanted to get to know him and she waited for the end of the day to arrive.

By the end of the day, she had all but forgotten about detention. She knocked on Mr. Johnson’s door and pushed it open after a few seconds.

She wordlessly took a seat next to the boy and offered him a smile before grabbing her book bag and pulling out her homework.

"There is to be no noise coming from this room for the next 3 hours.” Mr. Johnson started, moving to the front of the room. “If you need me, I'll be in the teacher's lounge down the hall." he said, closing the door behind him.

She pulled out her phone and quickly texted her mom, telling her where she was. Troy began working on her homework and Michael followed suit shortly after. The silence only being broken by Troy asking for help with the English homework and Michael sweetly accepting.

By the time they finished their work, only an hour had passed. They both looked around the room for something to do. 

He turned toward her and let out a small cough. "So..."

She turns to face him. "So what?"

"Hi..."

"Hey."

"Um... Troy, right?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Your name," he stammered. "It's Troy, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I don't know your name." Only a small lie.

"Michael." he smiled, extending his hand for her to shake.

She grabbed his outstretched hand with a smile. “Hey, thanks for earlier. You didn't have to stick up for me like that. I appreciate it.”

“Oh! Yeah, don't mention it. Mr. Johnson is a dick. I figured it was time somebody told him off, y'know.” he smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, I got us both detention so … sorry for that, I guess.” 

"It's ok, really.” he hesitated before asking, “Troy?" 

"Yeah?" After a few seconds of him not saying anything, she asked again.

He quickly straightened in his chair and let out a shaky laugh. "Sorry I um- I was gonna ask you if… I just noticed we've never really talked before. I mean we have like 3 classes together and I always see you around but we’ve never really spoken so I guess-"

"Okay." She cut him off with a laugh. “Ask me whatever you want. We can make it a game.”

"Really?" he asked ,still flustered from his rambling. She nodded.

"Okay. What's your full name?"

"Troian Ciel Rouge. I guess my parents are Francophiles. Same question."

He chuckled at her response. "Leonard Michael Smith."

“Leonard?” she said through giggles, “I see why you go by ‘Michael’.”

"Are you making fun of me?" he feigned shock, placing an exaggerated hand over his chest. "But yeah. ‘Leonard’ isn't really a cool name so I go by my middle name." he shrugged.

"I get it. That's why I go by Troy. ‘Troian’ sounds so stuffy." she smiled, "Your turn, Leo." she giggled, moving away before he got the chance to shove her out of her seat.

“Please don't call me that!” he said through an embarrassed laugh. “Only my mom calls me that. Well, my mom, Todrick, and Brandon. But they're my best friends so I guess they get a pass.”

“Todrick and Brandon? Two tall kids, always hanging off each other?” she asked, raising one eyebrow.

Michael chuckled deeply, “Yeah, that’s them. They have personal space issues.” 

“I just thought they were dating.” Troy shrugged.

“Nah, we’re all just really close.”

"I don’t blame you, honestly." she giggles, "That's how I am with Jayla and Jake. I've known them since the 4th grade so it’s like we grew up together.” 

She paused to think before asking, “Who's your favorite artist?"

“Michelangelo.” he deadpanned.

She gently shoved him, letting out a light laugh. "Ugh! I don't know! I have so many favorites!" he defended.

"Try to narrow it down then." she smiled.

"Fine,” he thought. “I like all kinds of music. But I listen to rock, rap, or pop mostly. Fall Out Boy has always been a favorite of mine but I like a lot of other artists too."

"Like who?"

"Ed Sheeran, Arctic Monkeys, Panic! At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Paramore. You know, people like that."

She stared up at him for a while after he finished speaking. "Wow..." she mumbled mostly to herself.

"What, you didn't think I'd know them?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, no. You know how they say you can tell a lot about a person by what type of music they like?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"I guess you're not so boy-next-door as I'd thought you'd be."

"Are you disappointed?" he chuckled.

"No, just surprised." smiling back at him.

"What about you? What kinda music do you listen to?"

"I guess I'm kinda eclectic. I like rock, pop, R&B, you know, a little bit of everything depending on how I'm feeling but mostly like … indie stuff" she trailed off.

"So who's your favorite artist?"

"Not sure. I actually love artists like BTS and Harry Styles. I've been trying to broaden my musical horizons lately though." She mused.

“How about I make you a playlist of some of my favorite songs and you make me one of yours?” 

She felt her heart flutter suddenly. “Sure! Just make sure it doesn't suck!” she joked.

A silent minute passed between them before Michael spoke again. "You know, you're really easy to talk to."

"I feel the same way." she blushed, not meeting his gaze.

As their game progressed, they found themselves drawing closer to each other. The more they learned about each other, the more they found they had in common. Troy wondered why she’d never bothered to get to know him before. 

Through their game, Troy discovered that he loves cartoons just as much as she does and that he really likes to cook but is too lazy most of the time. He discovered that she doesn't have a favorite color, but her least favorite is orange. She knew that they both shared a love for nature and space and that they both thought that aliens were totally out there. He knew that they're both the youngest out of 4 and that Troy’s parents got divorced when she was 10. She also noticed that when he was thinking, he tilted his head to the right and squinted his eyes and it made her heart flutter for some reason. He noticed that when she got nervous, she would yawn involuntarily and he only knew she was nervous by how she’d shy away from his gaze. He started to wonder why she was nervous. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, flushed against each other on the teacher’s desk. Only an hour of their detention sentence had passed but it felt like time was standing still.

"Are you a virgin?" Michael asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"What?!" 

"Sorry, sorry!” he flustered, “You don't have to answer that! Forget I said-" he rambled on before she cuts him off with a laugh.

"It's fine, Michael. You just surprised me, is all. I kinda zoned out."

"Oh, okay.” he let out a shaky laugh “So, are you?"

"No." She admitted, playing with the sleeves of her jacket.

"Neither am I."

"How did you lose your virginity, if you don't mind me asking?" she blushed, slightly turning towards him.

"I went to one of Brandons’s house parties freshman year. I got way too drunk and slept with some random girl. I've been pure ever since, though." he chuckled, removing his uniform blazer before continuing. "What about you?"

"Jake, Jayla, and I had a sleepover the summer after sophomore year and Jayla fell asleep early. We were wine drunk and horny so..."

"You fucked Jake?! I thought he was gay!" Michael gasped, eyes widening.

"I’m pretty sure he is." Troy shrugged.

"You dont feel weird about it at all, do you? " he asked. 

"Why would I? Jake’s one of my best friends."

"I know. I guess it would be weird to me because I would never stop thinking about it." he chuckled.

"I think about it sometimes." she mused, "I guess we've both just come to terms with it so it doesn't get weird anymore. Plus its not like we’re in love, it was just sex." She paused before asking.

"You're telling me you never thought about one of your friends in a not-so-wholesome way?"

"I mean I have. I guess after the feeling passes, I never really dwell on it. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if I did though.” 

Troy nodded in agreement. "What do you look for in a girl?" she inquired, inching closer to him on the desk.

"I'm not really picky. I guess just brains, someone who can hold an actual conversation with me. I like passionate girls. Someone who has something going for her, you know? Um... someone who can be silly with me and be serious when it's needed. I'm a sucker for dark eyes and a pretty smile. I think that's it."

She mulled over his response for a while. "He can't be talking about me, right?" She thought to herself, nibbling on her lip nervously.

"What about you? What kinda guys do you like?" he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I guess I'm not really picky either. I like all kinds of people. As long as they're nice to me and other people... and animals. I like people who are taller than me. Age doesn't matter but I prefer older most of the time. Intelligence is key, though. I want someone who'll make me wanna do better in life. Talent also sparks my interest. Singers, actors, dancers, it's all great. Someone who can make me laugh is always important. I think that's all."

"Lots of gender neutral terms ..." he hinted.

“Oh, by the way, I like girls too.” she waved her hand nonchalantly.

He chuckled but then fell silent. She could see the gears turning in his head and wondered if she said something wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, gently touching his arm.

Goosebumps traveled up and down his arm from her touch. He tried to hide how nervous he was with a light laugh. "Oh, nothing. I guess it's just something on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like how I really wanna kiss you right now." he breathed, not meeting her eyes.

“Why don’t you try it?” 

He nodded, cradling the back of her neck tenderly. He leaned forward, gently placing his lips on hers as they both let their eyes flutter closed. Troy wound her arms around his neck, his tongue gently prying her lips apart. They stayed like that for a while, locked in a heated embrace on their teachers desk, not caring about anything else around them.

"Wow." he whispered, slowly pulling away from her.

She instigated the next kiss, crashing their lips together and running her fingers through his short, brown curls. He hopped off of the desk to stand between her legs and she let her hands travel up and down the planes of his back. He gripped her hips lightly, securely holding them in place as he began to grind against her.

“You’re so soft.” Michael breathed.

He quickly unbuttoned both of their shirts, his hands moving to her chest. She let out a breathy moan as he unclasped her bra, exposing her heavy breast. His soft lips moved down her throat, leaving light bite marks and kisses in their wake. His kisses stopped for a moment as he pulled away to admire the small red and purple marks littering her caramel colored skin. His fingers found her nipples, tweaking and teasing, rolling and pulling at them. She let out a hiss as his cool hand stroked her sensitive buds. She shuddered beneath his touch, he feels her legs tremble. 

“Wait. Michael.” she gasped, her conscience catching up to her. She went to cover her exposed chest and he moved from between her legs. The sudden realization that she was half naked in front of a boy who was a stranger only this morning left her reeling. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, expression changing from lust to worry.

"I- I don't usually do this," she stuttered.

He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Me neither. We can stop now if you want to.” he assured her, reaching for her discarded bra. She took a few deep breaths before she replied. 

“No. It’s ok just go slow, alright?”

“I promise. Just tell me if you need to stop though, ok?" 

She nodded, reaching out for him. He kissed her firmly, moving back in between her spread legs. Troy moaned into the kiss as his hands roam up her thighs. He smirked as her virginal white panties came into his view from under her skirt. She mentally cursed herself for wearing such childish underwear that day.

He made his way down her torso, finding his way to her warm center, sucking and nipping at any piece of soft skin his mouth could reach. He peeled apart her long legs and kissed along the inside of her thighs. His fingers coasted up her hips to grip the soft lace of her panties before taking them off, throwing them haphazardly behind him. 

Troy was about to protest before he placed both of her legs over his shoulders and blew coolly onto her overheated flesh, quickly shutting her up. He alternated between rubbing her swollen bud and running his fingers up and down her folds, circling her opening teasingly, and starting back up again.

“Michael!” She whined as his warm tongue suddenly delved in between the folds of her pussy. 

“You taste so good.” he groaned against her, savoring the heady taste of her wetness on his tongue. 

A shiver ran up her spine and she grabbed his hair to ground herself as he continued his assault on her body. Tracing his tongue up to finally meet her swollen clit, he drew little circles around her precious bud, keeping all stimulation directly on it.

“Keep doing that! Right there!” she gasped, back arching off the desk.

His strong arms held her in place as his tongue swirled and thrusted and curled inside of her. She quickly felt herself begin to hurdle toward her orgasm. Her abdomen clenching with her labored breathing and the throbbing between her thighs.

“I think I’m gonna cum.” she panted, desperate to feel her orgasm wash over her. 

Just as quickly as it started, the pleasure she was getting from his mouth ended.

"Why did you stop?" she pouted. He cut off her protests with a kiss, making her taste herself on his tongue. "I didn't want it to be over too soon," he explained. 

She climbed off the table before gingerly sinking to her knees in front of him. She reached for his belt, mouth watering in anticipation. After fighting to get his belt unbuckled, she’s finally rewarded with the view of his gray boxers. She tenderly reached inside to free his member from its confines. She lets out a soft gasp as his throbbing dick is finally revealed to her.  
It wasn't very long but it was thick and it curved upwards towards Michael’s stomach. The mushroom tip was leaking a clear fluid that made Troy’s interest peek and her mouth water. She gave the thick shaft a squeeze before licking a bold stripe from the base to the tip, topping it off with a kiss to his sticky head. 

Michael sucked in a ragged breath between his teeth and ran his hand through his short curls. Feeling a burst of confidence, Troy took his cock head and placed it sweetly in her mouth before rolling her tongue around it gently. The salty precum on the tip spread across her taste buds, adding to the slick friction of her actions. 

“That feels so good.” Michael groaned, his strong hand finding its way to the back of her head to guide her movements. 

She hummed in response, bobbing her head up and down and trying to take more of the cock into her throat with every downward slide. She hollowed her cheeks, trying to keep her teeth covered as she let his veiny cock slide down her throat. Her lips stretched obscenely around his pulsing member, causing the man above her to let out a groan. Glancing up at the sound, Troy maintained eye contact with him as she began to bob in earnest.

“God, Troy!” Michael huffed, winded from the girl's talented mouth. “Your mouth feels fucking amazing. If you keep this up, I-” he praised, his knees starting to get weak.

She released his cock with a satisfying pop and slowly stood in front of him. “Don't want it to be over so soon, remember?” she teased. 

He let out a shaky breath before nodding. Troy moved to sit back on the desk and Michael moved back in between her spread legs. 

They share a brief kiss before pressing their foreheads together. “We can stop right now if you want to.” Michael breathed, his hands coming to rest on Troy’s waist. 

She shook her head, hesitantly “I want to but … what about Mr. Johnson? He could come back any second.” 

Michael thought for a second then said “We’re just gonna have to be quick, then.”

Troy smirked before pulling him in for another kiss. She spread her legs wider and reached between them to grab his stiff member. “Be quick then.”

Michael took hold of his thick shaft and rubbed the tip between Troy’s slick folds. He teased her wet core before finally lining up his dick with her hole. He aligned his hips before slowly pressing forward. They both let out a soft gasp at the feeling of beginning connected. He rocked their hips together for a while, waiting for the feeling of Troy’s walls relaxing around him. When they finally did, he was rewarded with the sweetest moans spilling from the girls lips.

“Mmm” Troy sighed, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and her legs around his waist. “You can go faster.” she assured him.

Michael nodded, pulling his hips back slightly before letting them snap against Troy’s, making the girl cry out. He quickly finds his rhythm after that. Fucking into Troys warm, wet center and making the girl underneath him shake with pleasure. Troy leans back against the desk and Michael takes the opportunity to place one of her legs on his shoulder, bending the girl in half.

“Fuck, you’re so deep inside me.” Troy whines, digging her nails into Michael’s back. 

“Yeah, hold on to me baby.” he grunts, fucking her hard and fast. 

Troy laid helplessly on the desk, letting the taller boy thrust inside of her with calculated thrusts, hitting every one of her sweet spots. Michael leaned down for a kiss, caging her with his strong arms. All of her moans and sighs were swallowed up by his thick lips. 

Michael pulled away with a grin, watching Troy make the prettiest faces just for him. Her eyes were rolled up in the back of her head, pink mouth open as she begged him not to stop making her feel so damn good. 

“I’m almost there, baby. Be a good girl and cum for me. I wanna feel you cum all over my dick.” Michael demanded, holding Troy’s legs back so he could fuck her nice and deep.

“Nnnngggn!” Troy squealed and Michael groaned as he felt the girl’s pussy pulse and quiver around his cock before soaking the front of his pants with cum. 

“There you go, baby!” he praised, rocking her through her orgasm. 

Feeling her cum around him, Michael’s began to feel that warm heat spread in his lower stomach and gently pulled out of Troy. He began stroking his dick, still wet with Troy’s slick. Troy quickly sunk to her knees and placed her mouth over the head while he stroked. 

“FUCK!” Michael shouted as he shot his hot load straight down Troy’s throat. She looked up at him and swallowed, making his tired dick twitch in interest.

Troy rose from the ground and awkwardly went to put her clothes back on. It was silent between them as they got dressed and wiped their teacher’s desk clean of any evidence. A blush on both of their faces, not believing what they just did.

Mr. Johnson returned from the teacher’s lounge just as they were sitting back in their seats. He gave the children a smug grin. “Have you two learned how to control yourselves while I was gone?” 

The pair exchanged a glance before speaking, “Yes, sir.” they said, intertwining their fingers under the desk.


End file.
